Locked Away
by writer-girl-style
Summary: Reid was working a routine case until he becomes the victim in it. What do these criminals want? And what about the girl who's locked away with him?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own criminal minds or they're characters.

Ch.1 

Dr. Reid set his bag down on the table sitting in front of the screens. "What's up pretty boy? Did we interrupt a hot date?" Derek joked at his disheveled appearance.

He straightened his vest and flattened his hair. "I just woke up from a nap actually."

"Ok ladies and gents welcome to the show of horrors. In Cincinnati a series of kidnapping and murders have begun. The men are being held captive for a month and then killed. Multiple stab wombs and genitalia has been mutulated. Now a woman was kidnapped as well kept for five months and eventually the same thing happened to her."

"That's strange switching between male and female victims." Rossi said.

"It gets weirder they actually took the men while the girl was already being held. Now what they're doing with them we don't know."

"Everyone get ready. Wheels up in 30." Hotchner said. They all left and quickly gathered their things preparing for the flight.

-/-

A young women trembled underneath her covers as she heard the screaming through the walls. "You failed! You did it wrong!" A woman yelled followed by a sickening scream. She heard some struggling and then the screams stopped. She heard the door next to her open and then close. A few short steps and then they stopped outside her own room. There was some fumbling until the lock clicked open. She heard a chuckle at her attempt to hind under the blankets. "You have one more month to get it right." The voice said before slamming and locking the door. The woman let silent tears fall as she heard the footsteps continue down the hallway, wondering how she ended up in this mess.

-/- 

The team was now on the plane files out and shooting out ideas. "The mutilation of the genitals obviously suggests a sexual motive but it doesn't look like any of the male victims were assaulted." JJ said.

"And it looks like the female was too destroyed to really tell." Derek said. "But why keep the female victim longer than the male."

"Maybe the female is providing a sexual stimuli the men aren't." Reid suggested.

"Then why take the men at all?" JJ asked.

Garcia popped up on the screen, "Bad news everyone a male victim was just found in an alley, same injuries and he had also been missing for a month."

"When we land, I want JJ and Rossi to go to the crime scene. Garcia where was the victim last seen?" Hotchner asked.

"It looks like he was going to the gym. An La fitness to be exact. I'm sending you an address right now." She replied.

"Reid and Derek you go there. Emily will go with me to the station and get things set up."

Reid and Derek entered the La fitness the smell of sweat hit their nostrils. Spencer took a look around feeling out of place here. They made their way to the counter. "How can I help you?" The perky employee asked.

"I'm agent Morgan. This is Dr. Reid we're with the FBI we had a few questions about one of your members here."

"Omg! Are you looking for a murderer?" She asked twirling her hair for Morgan.

"Actually it's about a victim." Reid replied.

"Oh um let me get my manager." She said hurrying away.

Shortly after a buff guy walked out. "Hi I'm Jason Donalds. I hear you're from the FBI?" He asked slightly confused.

"Yes, do you mind if we speak in your office?" Derek asked and he nodded his head. He quickly led them to his office. "We were wondering about an Eric Johnson? He was a member here. We have reason to believe this was the last place he was seen."

"Um I don't know him personally... We have a lot of members but I can look him up." He walked over to his chair sitting down and swiveling towards his computer. "So what's this about?" Jason asked.

"Just trying to find out about Eric Johnson." Derek replied smoothly.

The man seemed to get the picture, "Eric Johnson was a new member here... He didn't seem to have much prior training."

"Why do you say that?" Reid asked.

"He was all on beginner classes. He stopped showing up a month ago.. It tends to happen."

"Do you know the exact date of his last visit?" Reid asked.

"August 8th looks like the last time he signed in." He replied.

"That's the day he went missing." Reid said looking at Derek.

-/-

JJ and Rossi looked over the crime scene, "Well this was obviously just the dump site. There would be a lot more blood if he was killed here." JJ said.

"And I don't think we had any witnesses." Rossi said looking around at the abandoned buildings. "Who called it in?"

"A homeless man who was using this area as a bathroom." JJ replied.

"And that explains the smell." Rossi said.

"Yeah be careful where you step." JJ joked as Rossi shuffled his feet.

"Alright let's head back to the station." Rossi said ready to leave the opportunistic bathroom.

-/-

A middle aged couple argued in the car. "This is you're fault you keep picking the wrong guys." The woman screamed from the passenger seat.

"I picked strong athletic men. Maybe it's your girl who isn't making this work!" The man yelled back as he drove.

"Oh don't even go there! You know she's perfect! And besides you should be looking for more to add like brains or an artistic side! Not just athletic!" She yelled.

"Will you stop telling me how to do my job!" He yelled as he pulled into the parking lot of a diner.

"You said if this one didn't work! I got to pick the last one, and I am picking the last one!" She said getting out and slamming the door adjusting her apron and running her hand through her straight almond brown hair.

"Fine have it your way!" The man said sticking his balding head out the window as he pulled out and sped off.

-/-

They all were back at the police station. "I'm completely baffled by this case." Reid said looking over the evidence. "He held the girl for 5 months continued taking guys during that time killing them every month. Then killed the girl and went back to guys."

"Maybe he didn't just go back to guys." Rossi said.

"What do you mean?" Hotchner asked.

"I mean he takes a new male every month after he kills the old one." Rossi started.

"He probably picked up another girl as soon as he killed the other one." Emily said finishing his thought.

"Which means they have a girl with them right now." Hotch said picking up his phone and dialing. "Garcia."

"Yes commander and chief!" Garcia replied like a dutiful soldier.

"Look up missing woman in Cincinnati." He said.

"Alright..." She said typing in the background. "And that is a very long list."

"Narrow it down to woman in their 20's." Hotch replied.

"Still pretty long..."

"All the victims were healthy so weed out anyone with drug charges or criminal records."

"Ok here we go we are down to 5 names."

"Well following the pattern she should have gone missing four months ago." Reid added.

"Ok we have 2... One the friends said she ran off with her boyfriend though the parents still filed a report so we'll rule that one out. Which leaves us with a Nicole Niehaus, 22. Her sister reported her missing. Oh and sad story! It looks like dad is an alcoholic and mom passed away when Nicole was 17."

Hotchner looked down at his watch. "Thank you, Garcia." He said hanging up. "It's late. I'll leave a message for the sister to meet us tomorrow. Everyone else can go to the hotel and get some sleep." They all nodded their heads and gathered their things.

Reid laid in his bed still contemplating the case. It just didn't make since to him. Why were they taking more men but keeping the woman longer. And what were they doing with them for a month? They seemed to be well taken care of and healthy until the murder incident. He sighed rubbing his face and getting out of bed. He hastily threw some clothes on and headed out of the hotel into the night air. He began strolling down the streets looking around suddenly his eyes caught sight of a diner. A cup of coffee sounded great and he made his way over to the brightly lit diner. As he opened the door the smell of burgers hit his nostrils. He made his way over to the counter setting his bag down on the stool next to him taking out his book of crosswords.

After a few minutes a woman in her forties with almond brown hair came up to him. "What can I get for you, sweetie?"

"Uh just a cup of coffee." He said looking up at her giving her a half grin.

"That's it?" She asked. "You look like you can put some meat on your bones."

"No, the coffee's fine thank you." He said returning to his crossword.

Right as she set the cup down he flipped the page, "Give up already?" She asked as she poured the coffee.

"Actually I just finished it." He said as he began adding cream and sugar.

"That quickly?!" She asked surprised. He nodded his head as he sipped his coffee. "Wow you must be some kind of genius." She said impressed and he just shrugged his shoulders awkwardly not sure what to say. "Hmm I'm guessing you get that a lot." She said leaning on the counter.

"I have an IQ of 187..." He replied awkwardly on the subject.

Her eyes widened, "Looks and brains? If you had money you couldn't beat the women away." She said with a laugh.

"I wish that were the case." Reid joked.

"Alright, honey just let me know if you need anything." She said with a smile and he nodded his head returning to the crosswords. The woman quickly made her way to the back grabbing her cell phone. "Hey I think I found the perfect candidate. Yeah he walked into the diner. Yeah I'll slip him some when you're close, just text me. I know it's going to work this time..." She said sweetly to her husband in the phone. She quickly hung up and returned to her work. She checked on a few of her tables but quickly made her way back to her leading man. She filled his cup up. "Here you go. A fresh cup."

"Thank you." He replied looking up at her.

"So are you from Cincinnati?" She asked.

"No just here on business actually."

"Really well if you're able to do any sight seeing then I can give you a few places to go." She said.

"Uh, I don't have much time on my hands and I shouldn't be here for too long." He said.

Perfect it'll probably be a while before anyone even realized he was missing. "Well if you change you're mind you know where I'll be. I'm Debbie, by the way."

"Uh Spencer." Reid replied shaking her hand. For a big city these people sure were friendly.

Suddenly she felt a vibaration in her pocket. "Would you give me a second."

"Of course." He replied. Fixing his coffee up.

She walked away quickly sneaking a peak at her cell phone. 'Be there in 10.' The message said. She quickly grabbed a slice of pie. Going to the back she carefully lifted the top crust. Sprinkling the powder on the apple filling and then put the top down sprinkling a little powder sugar on it. She walked back to the counter. "Here a slice of apple pie, on the house."

He looked up at her. "Really you don't have to do that."

"As I said you look like you need some meat on your bones. And I won't take no for an answer."

Reid smiled, "Thank you." He said taking a bite of the pie. 10 minutes later he finished pushing his plate aside. He decided to finish his coffee, then head back to the hotel. About 5 minutes later he started to feel woozy and his eyesight blurred. He rubbed his eyes to clear it to no avail.

In an instant the waitress was in front of him, "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I think I should head back." he said standing up, but as soon as he did he grabbed hold of the counter to keep from falling. Immediately Debbie was by his side helping to hold him up.

"Let me take you to your car." She said leading him to the door.

"I walked here." Reid slurred out.

"Don't worry honey we'll get you home." Debbie replied opening the door. She brought him around the side of the building where there were no windows. Reid started to fall until someone else grabbed him on his other side. He heard a car door open and he was unceremoniously thrown in.

"A little skinny isn't he?" He heard a gruff male voice ask.

"He's a genius and good looking. Don't you want our kid to be smart?" She asked. He felt his hands being bound as well as his feet.

"Fine I guess he'll work." The man said. Closing the door. He heard muffled voices now but couldn't hear what they were saying. He fought to stay awake, but he couldn't. He had already figured out he was drugged but he couldn't fight it now.

The front door opened and he heard Debbie say, "Put him in his room and wait for me to get off work." The door closed again and he finally passed out as the car reversed.

-/-

The girl jumped awake hearing the squeaky wheels. She bit her lip knowing exactly what that meant... They found a new man. She laid down bringing her blanket to her chin. She closed her eyes trying to shut out reality. But she knew she couldn't. She was kidnapped and kept in a room for four months so far. She had heard four men die in the room next to her. And she felt as if it was her fault, like she failed them. She pushed those thoughts out of her head it was not her fault. It was their fault. They're the ones who kidnapped and killed them. She sat up and pressed her ear against the wall trying to hear anything from her new roommate. She slumped back down hearing nothing. She sat in her bed waiting for them to come.

-/- 

Reid was in a dreamless sleep when suddenly he felt the shock. He fell out of a bed hitting the floor hard. He looked up to see the waitress Debbie and a balding man with black hair. The man had a cattle prod in his hands. "You try to run you get shocked. You fight you get shocked. You yell you get shocked. You don't listen to us you get shocked. You get the picture?" The man asked. Reid sat there bewildered not sure how he ended up in this situation. Suddenly the man shocked him and he let out a scream of pain. "Do you understand!?" He yelled.

"Yes." Reid rasped out.

They both held a sick smile. "Good now get up." Debbie said sweetly. Reid awkwardly made his way to his feet and the man quickly grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on there's someone we want you to meet." He whispered in his ear dragging him to the door. Reid gulped not sure what they were about to do to him. They opened the door leading him a short ways down the hallway to another door. They unlocked it with a key but he couldn't see inside. "Get in there." The man threw him into the room and slammed the door. His head hit something and he hissed in pain reaching up and already feeling blood.

Suddenly he heard movement and water running for a second. "Who's there?" He asked tentatively.

"Hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you I promise. We're kind of in the same boat here." He heard a female voice say. Then he saw a figure moving towards him. He sat up like he was ready to fight. "Woah!" She said moving backwards. He heard her take a deep breath and she came closer sitting in front of him but still a distance away. "I was kidnapped four months ago. I know it's really messed up and you're scared but I only want to help you." She stayed silent until Reid finally nodded his head she moved a little closer so she was sitting directly in front of him. "You hit your head pretty hard there." She said reaching her hand up resting it on his chin as she wiped his cut with a wet washcloth. He winced, "Sorry!" She whispered. "But it's much better to clean it than to leave it." She said repositioning the washcloth wiping the blood from his face. "I'm Nicole by the way."

His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and he was finally able to make out her features. His eyes widened significantly, "Nicole Niehaus?"

She looked up at him shocked, "Do I know you?..."

He shook his head no, "But the police are looking for you."

She nodded her head though they were looking for her doesn't mean they found her. "Well you know my name... What's yours?"

He hesitated for a second then shook it off, she was the victim not the unsub. "Spencer. Spencer Reid." He replied.

To his surprise she gave him a bright smile. "Well it's nice to meet you Spencer Reid." The smile faultered. "Unfortunately it's under these circumstances." She finally let go of his chin deeming him cleaned up. She returned the washcloth the sink and then walked over to the still kneeling Spencer. She crouched down beside him, "Hey I know this all really difficult, and though it may be really hard you need to get some rest." He still stayed silent. She sighed knowing it was a little of the shock as well as the drugs. She grabbed his hand dragging him up. "Come on." She said leading him to the left side of the bed. She began to slip his shoe off, but he noticed and began to do it himself. He slipped his vest and tie off finally laying in the bed. She walked around to the other side of the bed climbing in.

Reid shot up, "What are you doing?"

Nicole held back a giggle. He acted like this was the first time a girl slept in the same bed as him. "Sleeping, there's only one bed in here."

He stayed frozen sitting up in the bed. "I can sleep on the floor?"

"They like us to sleep in the same bed... Besides all we're doing is sleeping. We can sleep back to back. Or even put a pillow between us if that makes you more comfortable."

"No it's ok." Reid replied lying back down. Nicole laid down as well her back to him. "What do they want from us?"

Her heart started pounding and she slightly blushed, "A baby." She whispered out but Reid heard her.

The case all made sense to him now. That's why they were taking both men and women. That's why there was mutilation. When they failed to produce a baby it caused extreme anger. But that didn't make this any easier for him. Especially thinking about how he would have to sleep with this girl he just met. He had only slept with one girl and it was back when he was in college. "How long do we have?" He asked.

"A few days... Can we just pretend, at least for a little while that _that's_ not going to happen? Can we just be friends for a little while?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's sounds nice." He replied laying down and letting the drugs take effect.

She looked over seeing that he was asleep, "Goodnight Spencer Reid."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 

Nicole woke up to the jingle of the keys but she pretended to be asleep. She heard the slight tap of heels walk into the room and she knew she was laying out what she wanted her to wear for the day. They always wanted her to dress up for the men. As if how she looked would make a baby happen. She only opened her eyes when the door closed. She looked over to see Spencer was still sleeping. She silently slipped out of bed. She walked over grabbing the clothes that looked like they were meant for a night club and headed towards the small bathroom. Nicole closed the door to the bathroom leaning against it. She sighed looking at herself in the mirror. Though she looked exactly the same she hasn't felt like herself in 4 months. She tried to keep her optimistic attitude and playful demeanor, but let's be real this isn't the place you can really keep that. She sighed and walked over to the shower turning it on.

-/-

Derek looked around the police station for the tall genius. He walked over to JJ, "Do you know where Reid is?"

JJ glanced over at him sorting through files, "I haven't seen him yet today."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "But he came with you."

"No he didn't... He came with you? Didn't he?" She asked confused.

Derek broke out in a smile, "Did pretty boy over sleep?"

JJ rolled her eyes, "Well call him and wake him up."

Derek called Reid's phone and it went straight to voicemail. "Hey pretty boy I'm coming to get you now."

Derek took the suv back to the hotel. He made his way to Reid's room and started knocking on the door. "Come on sleeping beauty lets go?" He was met by silence. "Reid wake up!" He said knocking harder. "Reid!" Becoming worried he walked down to the front desk requesting a key using his badge to receive one. He opened the door to find him missing. His bed was unmade and he saw his badge and gun sitting on the night stand table. Derek quickly dialed Reid's number again, "Reid where are you call me back?" He huffed dialing again, "Hotch we've got a situation."

-/- 

Reid jumped awake to the sound of the shower. Last night's events quickly caught up with him and he quickly evaluated the room which was now lit. He saw a camera in the left corner of the wall. He evaluated it and determined it had video but no sound. He saw a window on the wall to the left of him but it was boarded up. The room looked like a hotel room, though a worn down one. The carpet was a faded green and navy blue diamond pattern. There was a desk and a chair in front of him against the wall. There were nightstand on either side of the bed. And the blankets were a pastel green with a gold flower pattern. His attention was brought back to the shower as it turned off. He looked at the door to his left where he assumed the bathroom was. He gulped assuming it was the girl Nicole in there. He didn't know how he was supposed to sleep with this girl. He had barely any experience with women and on top of that it was all forced. Just the thought of doing that to a girl made him feel guilty.

Just then Nicole walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet and long cascading to the middle of her back. She was wearing a coral top that had triangle cutouts on her upper chest. It cut off just below her ribs. She wore a black skirt that cut off mid thigh. She was skinny yet toned at the same time. Her cheeks turned a slight pink, "Uh she picks out my clothes... I know it's a little ridiculous."

"Um no it's fine." He said finally looking away. Though many people in the past had joked about him not even noticing women he very much did. He just never acted on it mostly because he didn't know how to.

Nicole looked him over in the light. He was tall and had shaggy curly brown hair. He had some stubble on his face and his clothing was wrinkled but professional. He was skinnier than the other men though, but still handsome. "Um as you probably figured out there's a shower and stuff in there. And they'll probably bring you a fresh set of clothes tomorrow. Um we're pretty much safe for a while as long as we do what they tell us..." She frowned. He studied her as well her face was beautiful with a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a light blue, but the frown looked out of place on her face.

"Uh, thank you and we will get out of this I promise." Reid said.

She looked up into his brown eyes, "Aright I'll keep you to that promise."

He looked away again clearing his throat. "How uh how long do we have until they make us um you know."

She blushed again looking down at the ground. "A few days. But they keep us together still. Let's just not think about it for now." She sat on the corner of the bed running a brush through her light brown hair.

He watched her for a second and then realized what he was doing. "Um excuse me." He said getting up and making his way to the bathroom. He used the toilet and jumped in the shower. He didn't need to clean up but he needed some time to himself to think. He rested his hand on the wall in front of him letting the water run over his head. He knew his team had already figured out he was missing but they wouldn't know who exactly took him. It seemed too coincidental to be kidnapped by the unsub they were trying to find. Not when they had no clue he was trying to find them. Only he would have this kind of luck. He sighed he just had to get a cup of coffee.

He knew his team would eventually figure out where he was but it would probably take a few days. And he didn't know exactly how long he had until they were forced to have sex. The other thing he wasn't sure about is wether or not to tell Nicole he worked for the FBI. It would give her more faith that they'd get out of this; but if she were to tell the people who kidnapped him they may change their minds about keeping him. He decided to keep it secret for now. He actually began to wash himself and quickly got out of the shower he dried himself off. He redressed himself and wiped off the mirror that had steamed up. Reid ran his hands through his hair attempting to put it into some sort of order and then proceeded to try to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothing. He stopped himself what was the point, he was locked in this room anyways. And the girl he was with was forced to be with him, it's not like he would have a chance with her if it wasn't for that. He walked out of the bathroom to find Nicole just lying on the bed on her stomach. Her feet were in the air crossed at the ankle.

She looked over at him she bit her lip nervously. "So..."

He swallowed unsure what to say. Finally he spat out, "Did you know Cincinnati was founded in 1788 and was originally called Losantaville which is actually a word made up of four different languages." He screamed internally how can I be a genius but not know a single thing to say to a girl!

Nicole raised one eyebrow at his sudden spew of facts. "Uh yeah it means 'the city opposite of the licking river.' Or something along those lines. There's a street in pleasant ridge named Losantaville too. And actually it was pronounced Zinzinnati because of the German influence but they changed it to Cincinnati after world war 2... For obvious reasons."

"The city is mostly decedents of Irish and German immigrants. Both heavily Catholic."

"Yup and they were separated by the west and east side. You know a lot about Cincinnati. Have you lived here long?" She asked.

"No actually I was just visiting from out of town." He replied he was still standing near the bed.

"Well that really sucks go on vacation and end up in this mess." She replied

"Tell me about it I just got in yesterday." Reid told her running his hand through his hair.

"Wow, you have some serious bad luck. Like even worse than mine."

"How did you end up here?" He asked walking over to the desk and turning the chair towards her sitting down.

"I started a second job at this diner. My car was in the shop and my trainer Debbie offered me a ride home. It was a very bad choice. I was an idiot pretty much." She said with a sigh.

"Well not an idiot, maybe a little too trusting. But she was very convincing I'm supposed to be a genius and didn't suspect a thing."

"A genius huh?" She asked.

"I actually graduated high school pretty early." He replied.

"How early?" She asked sitting up facing him.

"I was 12." Reid replied nonchalantly.

Nicole raised her eyebrow surprised, "12! You really are a genius!" He stayed silent not sure how to respond. "Did you ever feel like you missed out on anything? Like the usual high school experience. Like prom and sneaking around with your friends."

"Well I guess it wasn't the typical experience. But I was bullied which is a typical experience for children."

"But not necessarily a fun one. I honestly don't understand how a person can do that. I mean how do you feel happy about hurting someone else."

"Well it's usually kids experiencing some kind of abuse or neglect at home. They turn their inward pain outward." Reid replied.

"Well I do know that but still..." She looked sad. "I mean knowing that didn't make you feel any better about being bullied."

"No, I guess you're right." He replied looking away.

"Uh sorry not a very bright topic I guess. Um where do you live?"

"Washington DC but I was born in Las Vegas."

"See I always wondered what that was like growing up in Vegas. I bet your really good at cards." Nicole said enthusiastically. "Plus you got the whole genius thing going for you."

He chuckled confidently, "Yeah I'm pretty good at cards. And I assume it's like growing up anywhere else."

"But all the flashy lights and the casinos... I mean it's not like I've actually been there. All I know about it is stuff from the media."

"Well all that is crazy there are still residential areas and schools. It's not all just casinos."

"I guess you're right. I have been to D.C. For like a day but that's it. I saw a lot of monuments, though it was in winter so it was really cold. And I hate the cold."

"Yeah unfortunately it does get pretty cold up there but I've been to colder." Reid replied thinking of where all the cases took him.

"I bet that was a big adjustment moving from Vegas! When was the first time you saw snow?" She asked.

"Well when I was 13 I went to cal tech. I really didn't see snow until I was about 18."

"Wow so what did you think?"

"It's rather cold and hard to walk in." Reid replied.

She shook her head with a laugh, "I do hate the cold but I do think snow is pretty. When there is just a pristine untouched area. And the world is silent. It's almost magical. And when you see that first snow you can't help but get that twinge of nostalgia. Because all the kids are running around with all that excitement." She smiled at him. "But then again you don't have that sort of nostalgia. You don't have the memories of running outside to play in the snow. I mean have you ever even been sledding or had a snowball fight?"

"No I haven't. I never really saw the point. Going down a hill or throwing cold snow at each other."

"It's for fun! You ever heard of fun it's kinda what kids and people do!" She teased.

Of course it went right over Reid's head, "I have fun." He said defensively.

She chuckled. "I was just joking with you, Spencer." She said smacking his knee. He moved uncomfortably. She noticed but didn't say anything keeping her hands to herself after that. They talked pretty much all day having nothing else to do.

-/-

Hotch had originally told Derek to keep it quiet until they knew for sure Reid was missing. But it had been all day and he never answered his phone nor showed up. They had the whole team in a separate room away from the police. Even Garcia was on the screen. Hotch stood at the front of the room. "Reid hasn't been sick today."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked looking at him confused.

"Reid has been missing since this morning. We weren't sure if he was actually missing but we knew he wasn't around. After hours of not resurfacing we have concluded he has gone missing."

"When I got in his room his bed was unmade and his gun and badge were sitting on the nightstand. His go bag was still sitting on the desk." Derek said. They all sat there pretty shocked.

"R-Reid's missing." Garcia muttered. She furiously began to type and they saw the security footage from the hotel and she fast forward to where she saw Reid leaving the hotel. "There! there, he left the hotel at 1:13 in the morning."

"Baby girl did he have any phone calls?" Derek asked.

"You don't think I was already checking that. His last phone call was with Hotchner. His phone is on an alley near where the hotel is! It's Lily avenue I'm sending you the address. And based on the rest of the video he didn't come back that night."

"Derek and Emily go find his phone."

"What about us?" JJ asked.

"I want you to return to our original case." Hotch replied.

"But Reid-"

"Reid is missing yes, but so is another girl and possibly another man. We can't ignore them." Rossi nodded his head understanding.

They all filed out but Garcia stopped one, "Derek."

"Yeah, baby girl?" He said turning towards the screen.

"You find him." She said a slight shine to her eyes.

"I will. You see if anyone we put away was released. We're gonna find him together." He turned and left and she clicked off the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 

Reid woke up to the door opening. He sat up quickly and saw Debbie standing there. "Nuh uh stay right there." She threatened holding the cattle prod. He sat there frozen. She set clothes down and backed out of the room locking the door again. He sighed running his hand through his hair.

"There's probably clothes there for you." Nicole's soft voice floated up from the bed.

He looked over at her she was still lying there her hair splayed across the pillow. "Are you getting up?" He asked.

She shook her head, "More sleep. Mmmm." She replied covering her face with the blankets. He smirked finding it rather cute. He slipped out of the bed and walked over to the clothes. He found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that looked to big. He made his way to the bathroom getting ready for the day. The jeans felt scratchy against his skin. He hadn't really worn jeans in years. The shirt was too big and red. It had a black smiley face on it. It was in no way anything he would actually wear. He opened the door and shuffled out the door. Nicole peeked her face out of the covers one look at him and she busted out laughing. Rolling around underneath the blankets. "Oh my God you don't look like you belong in those clothes!" She continued laughing, "It looks like your drowning in that shirt."

Reid's face flamed red as he fiddled with the shirt. "It's what they gave me..."

"Haha I know I know." Calming down she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She stretched and slipped out of bed. She grabbed the clothes and sighed... "Oh, boy it's gonna be your turn to laugh soon." She said looking at him and walking into the bathroom. She unfolded the elegant green dress. It was flowy at the bottom with a tight beaded bodice. It had short sleeves that were a very thin material. She took off her first ridiculous outfit and put on the new one. Yes it was beautiful like she was going to a dance or something. But not for here. Nicole washed her face and brushed her hair. She peeked her head out the door to see Reid lying on the bed. She slipped out and he looked over at her and quickly sat up mouth slightly agape. She snickered, "I told you it was your turn to laugh."

"All dressed up and nowhere to go." He said with a smile.

"Oh you know I was gonna go to the ball and meet the prince possibly lose a shoe." Nicole joked. He smirked, though the dress was ridiculous for the situation they were in; she still looked absolutely stunning. She jokingly did a dramatic twirl and he chuckled at her antics. She smiled at him and he found himself smiling back. "We look like quite the pair don't we?" She asked sitting on the bed. The emerald green dress flowing around her.

"Quite the mismatched pair." He stated.

She had already gotten used to his awkward humor and slight social awkwardness. He found him rather quirky which she liked. It kept things interesting here. "So what didn't we talk about yesterday?" She joked.

"Quantum physics, calculus, astronomy."

She giggled, "Ok slow down there genius boy. Let's start with something of a lower brain power such as mine." She shook her foot thinking. "Ok most embarrassing moment...?" She said.

He looked frazzled, "No, um how about first memory?"

She smiled. "So you know how I'm terrified of spiders?" He nodded his head yes it was one of their discussions from the day before. "Well when I was young my sister and I had bunk beds. Well I was climbing up to the top bunk saw a spider and completely panicked my mom had to calm me down and show me the spider was gone. Even then I'm still pretty sure I slept on the bottom bunk with my sister. What about you?"

"My mom was in my bed with me and she was reading me Peter Pan. I remember she used to do the voices when I was really little."

She had a bittersweet smile on her face, "Gotta love mothers."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"Well in my story my mom was calming me down and showing me everything's ok. And your mom's reading you bed time stories. And they're in both our first memories which shows how important they were to us. I mean are to us." Nicole said fiddling with her thumbs at the end.

Reid remembered that Garcia had said she lost her mom when she was 17. But he wasn't supposed to know that yet. And he wasn't sure how to breech the subject. Finally he thought of something."You're mom must be worried about you right now..."

She looked up startled. "My uh my mom passed away a couple years ago. But I know my sister is... And my dog probably misses me." She said with a slight laugh though it sounded kind of sad.

Reid was surprised she didn't say anything about a boyfriend... Does she not? "Do you not have a boyfriend?" He blurted out and immediately regretted it.

A playful smirk grew on her face, "Spencer Reid is that a pickup line?" She teased.

His cheeks flamed red, "No- I -uh- you just look so- I mean I can't believe- uh- um." He stuttered.

The smirk grew, "Now just because we're locked in this room together doesn't mean I'll let you take advantage of me."

"I would never- I mean how could I-" he continued his stuttering. Nicole couldn't hold it in anymore and she began laughing. He sighed crossing his arms and sitting back. Nicole knew he was trying to look mad but he only looked like a kid pouting, which only made her fit of giggles worse.

She finally calmed down, "I'm sorry you just make it too easy. And I'm only teasing you." He stayed silent. She leaned towards him, "Come on, Spencer. I'll be good from now on I promise!" She had a slight pout on her face.

"I highly doubt that." He scoffed.

"Ok I probably will tease you again but it's only because I like you. It's what friends do." Nicole said seriously. Suddenly Reid started chuckling. Her eyes widened, "Were you messing with me?" His response was more laughter. She threw a pillow at him laughing as well. He picked it up and tossed back at her. She let out a short scream as it hit her in the head. She laid down snickering here and there slowly calming down.

"I- uh I'm sorry about you're mom." Reid said.

She turned towards him resting her head on her hand. "Thank you but it's fine it was a while ago."

"My mom has schizophrenia... She was hospitalized when I was 18." He didn't know why exactly he was telling her this.

"I'm sorry that must have been hard. How is she doing?" Nicole asked.

"She's good I don't get much time to visit though..." Reid replied.

"You should try to make a little more time. Uh sorry not to pry but I know what it's like when you don't get a chance to see them anymore. So go see her every chance you get... You know after we get out of this." He nodded his head swallowing deeply. His job made it hard to do so but he knew he should try more often. "Hey sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No. I know I should visit more often." He said with a slight smile.

She bit her lip and looked down at the bed spread. Finally she looked back up, "So... Weirdest dream you ever remember having?"

"Well actually dreams are only a few minutes long so a dream is actually many dreams in one."

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Just go."

-/-

Derek slammed the drawer shut to the desk he was at. Rossi looked over at him, "Are you alright, Morgan?"

"No I'm not alright. Reid is missing and we have no leads. His phone was thrown in the alley and nobody was released. Not even a damn inkling of where he could've gone." Derek replied angrily.

"Why don't you take a break, Morgan." Rossi said tentatively.

"We don't have time for a break!" Derek said loudly.

Hotchner looked over at the scene. "I think Rossi's right. Take a break and come back with fresh eyes." Derek started to argue but one look from Hotch he closed his mouth and got up grabbing his stuff. He stomped his way out of the office.

"Is he gonna be ok?" JJ whispered to Rossi.

"Just a little stressed like the rest of us." Rossi said. "Any news about our case?"

"No the girl, Nicole, was a low risk victim she pretty much went to work and then home. The men were all athletic build good looking. It wouldn't have been easy to take them." JJ replied.

"Are we thinking blitz attack." Rossi asked.

"Well they're bodies were dumped a month later but there was no sign of head trauma. They did have electric burns. It looks like it was a cattle prod. But that's not very practical weapon to bring. They could run off without being shocked and it's likely to be seen by someone."

"So either it was a blitz attack and they healed over the month or they were tricked into going with them."

"There's another option we aren't thinking of." JJ stated, "What if they were drugged? They'd be easy to abduct and less noticeable."

"And after a month no drugs were left in their system." Rossi added. "Let's tell Hotch."

Emily was going through files of past criminals, trying to find anyone who would would want to hurt Reid but it wasn't leading anywhere. She was worried about the young genius. What if he was being tortured right now... Or possibly even dead. She ran her hands through her hair and grabbed her phone dialing. "Hey, Garcia do you have anything."

"I literally have nothing it's like Reid just walked out of the hotel and was gone. I checked hotel personnel and the only record anyone has is drug charges. He made no calls, no texts, no purchases nothing. I mean nothing!" She said a little panicked. "Where could our junior g man have gone?"

"We'll figure it out, Garcia. You know we will. Did you check family members of people we've put away. Someone who may hold a grudge against us or Reid specifically?"

"You don't think that I already checked the families after I checked the criminals! It was a lot of people and nothing, Emily! Nothing like there's no one who'd want to take him." Garcia rambled.

"Ok Garcia I get it, we'll figure it out. We always do."

"I'll keep looking too." Garcia said.

"Don't forget the other case as well. We're missing Reid but someone is missing their sister as well." Emily said.

"Right! The girl lost her mom, her dad's a deadbeat we can't let her lose her sister too!" She said. "Over and out."

Emily looked across the room locking eyes with JJ. She gave her a sympathetic look which she returned. JJ mouthed the word coffee at her and she nodded her head standing up. They walked up to the coffee pot each pouring a cup in silence and walking outside. "Any news on Reid?" JJ asked.

"Pretty much nothing. It doesn't make any sense. We never worked a case in Cincinnati and who would know where we were going or would follow us all the way here. And why would they want to take Reid. What about you?"

"Well we think they were drugged and they use a cattle prod to keep them under control once they have them. But we still don't know what they're doing with them. And the victims have no connection to each other so we're not exactly know how the unsub chose them. Though they are all extremely attractive and in shape. To be honest it's hard to focus on the case with everything that's going on." JJ replied.

"What I don't get is what would take a month and why one girl to every 5 guys." Emily asked. "Do you think there's anything sexual going on? I mean due to the trauma to the genitals. Maybe they failed to perform a certain act and that created their rage."

JJ looked over at her, "That makes sense except why a month you'd think it'd be a much shorter time. Maybe they are no longer sexually aroused by them after a month."

"That could be the case but what about the girl. They keep her for 5 months. It's like the unsub has a timeline. You would have to figure out what he's really doing with them." Emily said.

"How's Derek doing?" JJ asked.

"He's stressed and worried I think he just needs to cool his head." Emily said. "But now I'm working Reid's case alone."

"You know you're never alone, right." JJ stated sympathetically. "Besides how likely is it that Derek's actually taking a break."

"Uh you're right. Let's just hope he doesn't get into too much trouble." Emily joked.

-/-

Nicole was laying at the foot of the bed looking up at the ceiling. Reid was lying at the head of the bed doing the same. They were in a comfortable silence. They were until Reid's stomach let out a loud growl. Nicole snickered, "A little hungry there?" Reid's cheeks turned slightly pink. "I am too... They'll feed us soon."

"What's your favorite food?" He asked.

"Mmm, it changes based on my mood. But I really like Italian food."

"I have a friend who makes amazing Italian food." Reid said thinking about Rossi.

"What about you? What's your favorite food?" Nicole asked.

"Honestly pizza." He said.

She smirked, "You can't cook can you?" He blushed but didn't answer. "All those brains and still can't cook." She said with a laugh.

"Other people can cook for me I never saw the need to learn." Reid replied with a blush.

"Because it saves money. You can see what is going into your food. And you can actually cook your own food! To be honest I don't understand how people aren't able to cook I feel like it's pretty basic. At the very most it's following directions." She noticed how embarrassed Spencer seemed and she lightened up. "Then again the simplest things to you seems like rocket science to me."

"Actually 'rocket science' is just a series of mathematical equations that-"

"Woah hold up there math to me is like cooking to you not my strong point." Nicole said with a laugh.

"Right... I tend to get ahead of myself..." He said looking down.

"Hey you have an amazing mind be proud of it. I wish I could keep up with you." He looked up a slight smile on his face. She gave him a big grin back. They jumped when they heard the door unlock. It was the man neither of them actually knew his name. They met Debbie at the diner so they knew hers. He had a beer gut and black hair with a bald spot on top. He was carrying two paper plates with him filled with food he had the cattle prod in his left hand.

He quickly put down the food and faced them. "You have a big dinner, your gonna need lots of energy tonight."

Nicole sat forward, "A-a big dinner? So early." She asked nervously. Reid looked her over trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that." He growled out pointing the cattle prod at her. She cringed and shook her head no. He looked over at Reid who looked defiantly at him.

Reid stood up, "Hey why don't we just put the weapon down and maybe we talk about letting us go..."

"Sit the fuck down!" He yelled.

"You really don't want to do this..." Spencer said looking him in the eye.

"Oh I don't!" He said shocking him and Spencer screamed. "Now stay!" He shocked him again. "The fuck!" And again. "Back!" He shocked him another time.

He was going to shock him again but Nicole jumped in the way. "No stop!"

He quickly shocked her and she dropped to the ground as well. "I thought you learned your place already." He shocked her again in the middle of her back. She let out a small yelp. "Now eat your damn dinner!" He scoffed stomping out of the room.

They both laid on the ground breathing heavy, waiting to get feeling back in their limbs. "Y-you shouldn't have done that." He said not liking the fact that she got hurt. Or that he was useless to do anything to stop it.

"I couldn't just sit there and do nothing..." She responded her voice raspy. She shakily pushed herself up and sat back against the bed.

Reid did the same scooting himself back so his back was against the wall. "You didn't need to get hurt."

She shakily brushed her hand through her hair. She gave him a small smile, "That's just not me..."

"What did he mean by 'going to need our energy.'?" Reid asked.

"He means- he wants us to... Have sex tonight..." She said looking down at her hands.

"Oh." He whispered his head hitting the wall.

"It'll happen even if you fight it." She pulled her knees up to her chest finally looking over at him. "Please, don't fight it." He looked down unable to say anything. She sighed and stood up. Nicole walked over to the food. It was lasagna and garlic bread, she picked up the plate and held it out to him. He looked up at her mute. "You said you were hungry." He shakily grabbed the plate. He began to pick at it. "Come on, Spencer. Eat. Worrying and stressing now won't change anything that's going to happen in the future." He looked up at her. She gently grabbed his forearm. "Eat."

"Alright, alright." He said actually taking a bite of his food a small smile on his face, though he hid it from her.

-/-

Debbie stomped through the house to her husband, "What the hell do you think your doing its too early."

"We have to get this going did you hear the fucking FBI are here? We get her pregnant ditch the nerd and skip town." He argued back. "It's about to have been 10 months, we have to get this done!"

She tapped her foot angrily, "Fine. We do it tonight." She turned and stormed off.

He grumbled making his way to the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge slamming the door closed. He sat down at the kitchen table cracking the can open.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Nicole had done her best to keep the mood as light as possible but her mood changed as the night grew on her jokes were half hearted. And she began to have trouble looking Reid in the eye. Reid wasn't doing the best at ignoring what was going to happen either. Every few minutes he would look over at the door, waiting for them to come. And when no one came he'd sneak a peek at Nicole, but quickly look away and blush. Ultimately they were both acting like awkward 12 year olds.

"When will they come?" Reid asked.

"Whenever they decide to. It'll be sometime tonight, that's all I really know."

"What if I refuse?" Reid asked.

"They'll punish both me and you, and they give you some sort of drug as well..." Nicole replied. "I'm sorry but fighting is not worth it right now, trust me I've learned the hard way..."

He looked over at her wondering how much they had beaten her down, "What kind of drugs and why would they punish you for me refusing?"

"Because I didn't do enough to try to seduce you. And I don't know what kind of drug they use... They don't give it to me only the guys and it uh helps you preform. But also kind of makes you a little out of it." She had her knees up to her chest and she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

Reid stood up walking around the room. He was trying to find anything that would help them. A weapon to fight with or a way out. He could break one of the legs on the night stand, but he'd probably be caught before he could do so. There was the camera on them. He walked over to the window it was boarded up really well. And through the crack Reid saw the tops of trees which means they were high up. "You don't think I've checked everything out around here?" Nicole asked and he turned to her. "We're probably not very close to the road either. I never hear any cars or people around. And I tried making a weapon once. Let's just say that ended rather quickly." Nicole warned.

"Maybe if we work together-" Reid started.

"I've been here for four months. I most likely tried it." She interrupted.

Reid furrowed his brows, "We could at least try!" Nicole was about to argue back until they heard the click of the lock. They both froze and turned to look as the door began to open.

They were both there each had a cattle prod in their hand. The man looked at Reid, "Sit down!" He growled out moving the chair at the desk. Reid swallowed debating what to do. A glare from the balding man and he cautiously made his way over to the chair. "Good boy." He said sarcastically praising him like a dog.

"Now open that handsome mouth of yours." Debbie said. But Reid refused to, looking over at Nicole. She shook her head giving him a pleading look. Debbie quickly shocked him and he screamed. While his mouth was open she shoved some bitter pills in. "Now swallow."

He still refused and the man stomped his way over to the bed where Nicole was. "Swallow the damn pills now!" He yelled shocking her. Her delicate scream filled the room. Reid sat there shocked for a second Debbie's hand still over his mouth. He shocked her again but longer this time. He quickly swallowed and Debbie told the man to stop. As they left he roughly ruffled Reid's hair. "Good boy." He cackled as he slammed the door and Reid glared at the empty space where he once was. Finally he looked at Nicole who was breathing heavily her hair covering most of her face. He felt guilty again his refusal had caused her harm. He gulped was he really going to have to do this.

Nicole was trying to catch her breath. She could feel Spencer's eyes on her but she wasn't ready to look at him yet. She didn't want to have to sleep with another man. It made her feel dirty and it didn't help they typically called her a good little whore afterwards. She took deep breaths she was surviving that's all this was. She shakily pushed herself up running her hand through her hair facing away from Spencer. Though she felt him watching. She closed her eyes taking one more deep breath, finally turning to him.

He looked extremely nervous and he kept fidgeting. "So what now...?"

"Well first maybe you should calm down a little." Nicole said. She had a few minutes before the drugs would kick in for him.

"How am I supposed to calm down I'm being forced to force you to have sex with me while they watch." He said pointing at the camera.

"Hey just breathe you're not forcing me to do anything. Just try to pretend that we just went on a date. Or a drunken hook up, something... that's easier than this."

"I don't really do that..." Reid said awkwardly.

"What drunken hookups or dating?" Nicole asked with a smile.

"Either." He said looking away embarrassed.

Nicole sighed giving him a slight smile, "Look, neither do I... Well you know before all this..." He looked at her skeptically. She rolled her eyes, "I'm usually busy working making money to pay my bills. It doesn't leave much time for actually meeting people and having a social life."

He looked at the carpet and she stayed silent. She knew that was easiest for now. She looked around the room trying to find anything to distract herself. Soon after she noticed Spencer shift uncomfortably in the chair. She looked over and saw a slight sheen of sweat on his face. He shifted again and she stood up. Reid's eyes snapped to her when he heard the sound of a zipper. Nicole was standing there in her bra and panties the dress pooled around her feet. He audibly gulped. Nicole bit her lip nervously and gently stepped towards him. She grabbed his hands and gently pulled him towards the bed. He followed gazing up and down her but at soon as his knees hit the bed he snapped back to himself.

Reid started shaking his head, "No, I can't. I can't do this. I can't. I ca-" Nicole shut him up by roughly kissing him. He tried to pull away put her fingers were tangled in his hair. Reid was struggling to fight the effects of the drug, but he was filled with lust and he couldn't remember why he needed to stop. She kissed his jaw and he let out a groan and he captured her lips. He pushed her farther up the bed never breaking the kiss. The drug had taken affect and he didn't have the strength to fight it.

-/-

Derek had spent his day trying to find any new leads and failed. He went back to the hotel bar frustrated. After about 4 jack's he stumbled out of the bar. He fumbled for his room key and then changed his mind sauntering through the lobby out the front door. As he made it to the sidewalk he yelled, "Where are you Reid?" To the sky. He looked to the left of him seeing empty shops. He looked to the right seeing a single diner open down the street. He stumbled a little but eventually made it to the front door. He glanced around and made his way to the counter. "Excuse me." He slurred stopping a server. She turned annoyed smelling the liquor on him from here. "I was wondering if my friend came in here the other night." He began. "His name Spencer Reid. Tall, skinny brown hair." He tried to rest his elbow on the counter but it slipped off and he had to right himself.

She put her hand on her hip, "Either sit dow and order something or leave I don't have time to deal with drunken shenanigans."

"But I'm looking fur Reid..." he gazed off behind her to see a small book on the counter behind her. He immediately recognized it. Reid was doing the crosswords in it on the plane ride here. "Thas his book." He said pointing.

"What?"

"That his." He said climbing over the counter.

"Hey! Get back!" She screamed smacking his arm.

The manager came up behind him grabbing the back of his shirt and shoulder. He hauled him off the counter and out the door. "Get out and stay out."

Morgan stumbled and fell on his ass. He crawled his way back to a standing position. "Hey, hey!" He said charging toward the door.

Just then JJ and Emily were going back to the hotel to get some rest, "Is that Morgan?" JJ asked.

"Oh my god, turn in." Emily said, she held on to the side as JJ took the sharp turn into the parking lot. Derek was pacing and yelling outside the door. "Morgan! What are you doing!?"

"They know where he is!" He slurred out and they immediately realized he was drunk.

"Ok, Morgan get in the car." JJ started to grab his arm but he jerked away.

"No, no." He said shaking his head. "They know where he is."

"If you don't get in this car right now, Derek Morgan I swear to god!" Emily said with the back door open a fiery glare in her eyes. But Derek had a stubborn stance. "Now!" JJ grabbed his arm and he finally relented allowing her to lead him into the car. They quickly pulled out "What the hell has gotten into you Morgan? Do you want to get suspended!?"

"They know!" He slurred slumping in the seat. Emily scoffed as they pulled into the parking lot. They didn't see the other SUV in the parking lot and the girls thanked their lucky stars. They quickly dragged Morgan out of the back. They supported him all the way to his room.

"Where's your room key?" JJ asked.

"The pocket." He responded gazing off.

"Which pocket?" JJ asked exhausted.

"This one." He went to grab it out of his left jacket pocket, but started to lean too heavily on Emily. JJ quickly grabbed him before they both toppled over.

"Stay still." Emily demanded as JJ grabbed the key. She handed it to Emily who awkwardly opened the door. They struggled to get him in the door when they heard Hotch's voice coming from around the corner. They quickly shoved him in and silently closed the door behind him. Derek laid sprawled out on the ground. He looked at Emily confused but she quickly put her finger to her lips. He thankfully stayed silent for them. After hearing doors close down the hall they quickly went to Derek's aid hauling him onto the bed. "Go to sleep." Emily said turning angrily.

"But-" he started.

"We'll talk in the morning." She said shortly. "Come on JJ."

"Just sleep it off, Morgan." JJ said walking out the door. As they walked down the hall to their own rooms JJ asked. "What did he mean by they know where he is?"

"Well we won't know until he sobers up." She said harshly.

"You know this is hard on all of us." JJ said softly.

"That's no excuse! If someone would have reported him, if Hotch would have seen him like that. God what was he thinking?" Emily argued.

"Go get some rest. You can yell at him tomorrow." She said handing her a room key.

"What is-" she started but with a look from JJ she got it. "Thank you I will be paying him a visit bright and early tomorrow morning." She said disappearing into her own room. JJ chuckled and went into her own.

-/-

Reid panted his head in the crook of Nicole's neck. Her hair brushed against his cheek and he could smell a floral scent coming off of it. Nicole was breathing heavily as well, with every inhale her chest grazed his. Her hands slid down his biceps back to the bed. Reid flipped over on his back. He rubbed his hands over his face thinking about everything that he just did. He could try and blame it all on the drugs, but he knew he didn't try very hard to fight it. He heard her shift in the bed and he looked over to see her slipping on the t-shirt he had been wearing. "I'm sorry..." he said quietly.

Nicole turned to him scooting a little closer, "You have no reason to apologize, Spencer." She looked over his still guilty face. "We're in this together. There's no one to blame but the people holding us here." He looked away and she sighed slipping under the covers. Her back facing towards him. Spencer slipped out from underneath the blanket scanning the floor and finding his boxers. She had his shirt and there was no way he could sleep in jeans. He put the boxers on and slipped back into bed. Nicole flipped over facing his back, "You know none of this is your fault. We're both just surviving... I forced you as much as you forced me."

He finally turned over looking at her. "I could have fought harder."

"And for what so you'd get hurt, so I'd get hurt? And still end up doing what we did." He silently nodded his head and turned back over. Nicole sighed and flipped over on her back. Despite his anxieties Spencer was exhausted and fell asleep quicker than he would've ever thought possible. Nicole propped herself up on her elbow looking over the sleeping, Spencer. He was probably the most honorable man she had ever met. Most of the men who came immediately agreed to sleep with her, and they never apologized or seemed to feel guilty afterwards either. It was actually her who used to fight the most... but she got over that after the first guy. She turned back over trying to fall asleep herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Emily was up by 6:30 and made her way over to Derek's room. She opened the door to see him sprawled out across the bed sleeping peacefully. She became angry all over again, she threw the door closed making sure it made a nice loud slam. Derek jumped awake and saw who it was he grabbed his head. "God dammit Emily!"

"What the hell, Morgan?" She asked. He gave her a look as if to ask 'what the hell are you talking about?' "Do you not remember me and JJ having to drag your ass home! What the hell were you doing at that diner? If Hotch would've found you that ridiculously wasted!"

Derek sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his head trying to remember last night's events. He remembered the girls carrying him through the hotel. He remembered screaming outside a diner but why?... Emily was still ranting. Finally he pictured it, Reid's book sitting behind the counter. He tried to grab it and that's when they threw him out. He stood up dramatically. "Reid! They have Reid's book!"

"What?" Emily asked stopping her rant.

"Reid's crossword book was at the diner. I tried to grab it but they threw me out." He said grabbing his jacket from the floor.

"Are you sure it was his?" Emily asked.

"Well it sure as hell looked like his but I didn't get a chance to look at it." He said putting on his shoes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emily asked. He gave her a look as if to ask 'seriously?' "You're not stepping foot near that diner again. When I found you, you were drunkenly screaming outside that diner. And my guess is you did something to get yourself thrown out."

"This is Reid we're talking about, here!" Derek said angrily.

"And maybe if you didn't make a drunken fool of yourself you could go! But unless you want hotchner to know you better stay far away from that diner." Derek huffed and sat back glaring at Emily. "I'm going to the diner now."

Emily stormed out of the room and down the hallway. If Morgan hadn't of been so drunk last night maybe they could of found the book sooner and possibly Reid. That could've been where he was taken from and Morgan had just been sitting on that information. She opted to walk to the diner since it was so close. When she finally made it she noticed the parking lot was empty. She hurried over to the door only to find it locked. She looked inside to try and find someone. She looked at the hours it said they opened at 11:00 am. She sighed and muttered, "Damn it, Morgan." She grabbed her cell phone and called Garcia.

When she answered she sounded groggy, "What can I do for you this very very early morning?"

"I need you to look up Johnny's diner." Emily said.

Garcia stayed silent for a moment, "You called me about breakfast?"

"What? No, we think Reid may have been here the night he went missing."

She suddenly sounded alert "There was no transactions on his credit card, but he could've paid in cash." There was the distinctive click of keys in the background. "The owner's name is Johnny McKinney Jr. I'm sending the info to your phone and I'll continue to do background checks on the other employees. And I'll call the owner."

"Thanks Garcia." She said hanging up the phone.

-/-

Spencer jumped awake to the sound of the door slamming. He saw Debbie standing there she quickly set down the clothes making sure she had full access to the cattle prod. She gave Reid a big smirk, "I have to say you gave quite the performance last night. We weren't sure you had it in you." Reid's cheeks flamed red. He was embarrassed and angry at the same time. "Then again we do have our good little whore here to seduce you. She does such a good job doesn't she?" She said giving him a wink and he just ground his teeth. He so badly wanted to yell and scream, but he didn't want to get shocked. He didn't want Nicole to get shocked. She chuckled and walked out of the room. He grabbed his pillow and threw it against the wall. His head thunked against the headboard and he ran his hands through his hair. That's when he heard the smallest of sniffles. He almost ignored it until he heard it again. Nicole was awake and crying and he had absolutely no clue what to do.

He awkwardly patted her back, "H-hey it's ok, you know what she said... It isn't true."

He felt her slightly stiffen, "I'm ok. Really." She muttered as she rubbed her face making Reid highly unconvinced. She sat up a very small, but very fake smile on her face. "If you have to use the bathroom you should do it now, I tend to take long showers."

"Uh yeah ok." He said walking to the bathroom. He closed the door pressing his head against it questioning again how he ended up in this mess.

Nicole slipped out from underneath the blanket and walked over to the clothes grabbing hers and not caring to look at them. She walked over to the window looking through the small crack between the boards. She saw the wind blow through the trees and tried to remember what it felt like. What it felt like to have the breeze blow through her hair or the feeling of the sun on her face. It had been so long since she's been out of this room. She closed her eyes and hoped for the millionth time that someone would save her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped looking up at Spencer, "We're going to get out of this." Nicole broke down and began to cry.

She looked at him for a few seconds and then turned back to the window tears silently dripping down her face, "Do you promise?"

He gripped her shoulder a little harder as if to enforce his words. "I promise." Her hand went to the one on her shoulder. She gave it a slight squeeze and nodded.

Nicole slid her hand away and rubbed her face. She turned to him giving him a sad smile. "Thank you." She said and walked past him to the bathroom. Spencer watched the door until he heard the shower running. He sighed and looked down at himself, immediately feeling embarrassed. He had temporarily forgotten the only thing he had on was his boxers. All thoughts of what he was wearing left his mind when he saw her looking so vulnerable. He quickly rushed over to the clothes. Finding a pair of khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt. He groaned not enjoying their choice of clothes, but quickly threw them on finding them better than just his boxers. After that he looked around the room. He sighed and sat down on the bed, trying to figure a way out.

Obviously the unsubs were unable to have a child themselves which is why they needed the victims. But they were a little late to be trying to have a kid. They were in their mid to late 40s. Also there had to be a larger event as the stressor. Something had to make them this determined to have a kid. The more he knew about the unsubs the better chance he had at figuring a way out. God he wished he was with his team solving this case instead of being a part of it. He wondered what they figured out. Had they realized he was kidnapped by the same people that kidnapped Nicole? Did they know he was taken from the diner yet? He just hoped they figured it out soon. He had a feeling they would keep trying to make a baby until they were sure there was one. Or if there wasn't then he'll end up like the others. Most of all he was trying not to think about the fact that he was probably one of the reasons Nicole was crying.

-/-

Emily quickly ran back and informed the team of what was going on. Of course they didn't go into full detail on how they found Derek, but they did have to explain he was unable to connect what he saw until this morning. Hotch still had quite a few words for him. Luckily a call from Garcia saved him. "What is it, Garcia?" Hotch asked putting her on speaker.

"I talked to the owner and he really isn't involved in the business anymore but he gave me access to the cameras inside the building and Reid was definitely there and something definitely happened while there I already sent the video to JJ's computer." JJ immediately pulled out her laptop and pulled up the video. "He wasn't in there that long walks in fine but when he leaves he's stumbling out the door." Garcia said her voice cracking a little at the end.

"That waitress seems to be paying him a lot of attention." Rossi said.

"And look he starts to refuse the pie... he didn't order it she was giving it to him and she walks him outside before paying which is why there is no record of him being there."

"Garcia can you tell who the server is?" Hotch asked.

"No sir. There are 8 brunette servers there and you can't see a name tag or any distinctive facial features. And all their records are squeaky clean except for one marijuana possession. But there's something else, sir."

"What?" He asked.

"Well Nicole's sister, Nora, said that her sister just started work that day at a diner. Nicole never told her sister which one and no diner would put someone in to their system that quickly. Not if they're not sure the person was even going to stay..."

"What's your point, Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"I have an online application from Nicole Niehaus for Johnny's Diner. That doesn't mean she actually started working there... but she could've."

"Are you saying Reid was taken by the same unsub we're here to catch?" Emily asked.

"I'm saying there's a possibility..." Garcia replied.

"Do you think they know they have an FBI agent?" Rossi asked.

"No and we need to keep it that way we also need to talk to all the employees there. One of them is the unsub and the others may have seen something and not have realized it."

Finally Derek spoke, "How did no one notice him? How did no one realize something was wrong with him?"

"It was late people were stumbling in out of there all night... he blended in." JJ said sadly.

"Garcia do any of the other victims have a connection to the diner?" Emily asked.

"Just one. Monica Barrows the first female. She visited multiple times late at night but there is no transaction for the night she went missing."

"There wouldn't be she makes sure there isn't." Hotch said. "Send me the list of all the employees and I want to know their whole life story." He said hanging up. "Lets go to the station we need to figure out what they're doing with them. Emily I want you at that diner as soon as it opens." He said as everyone gathered their stuff.

-/-

When the shower shut off Spencer was jolted from his thoughts he sat up quickly. But then tried to relax feeling nervous and awkward. For the life of him he couldn't remember what a casual sitting position was. Just as he heard the door start to open he laid down his hand under his head. Silently breathing a sigh of relief his instincts chose something normal. He felt her eyes on him and he looked over, "What?"

"The clothes aren't exactly right for you, but you have to admit their better than the last ones." She said with a smile. Any trace of the tears he saw before gone.

He looked her over. Though she was still wearing a dress, this one was a little more casual. It stopped just above her knee and was white with a floral design all over it. "And at least you aren't forced into a ball gown this time." He replied which made her laugh.

"Thank you, for earlier. I've been here so long it's nice to be reminded that there's still a chance we'll be saved." She said.

"There's not just a chance we are absolutely going to be saved. Not even a fraction of a percentage we won't." She scrunched up her face and started to say something, but then closed her mouth and nodded her head. She was most likely thinking of the other men who didn't make it.

"So... who was your first crush?" She asked with a smirk.

"Why do you always ask questions like this?" He asked sitting up with an exasperated sigh.

She laughed, "Because I'm curious who first caught little genius Spencer Reid's eye."

"Ok well who was your first crush?" He said turning it on her and not answering the question.

"His name was Jimmy he had blonde hair and green eyes. I was in kindergarten and I used to do things like take his hat and stuff. Now it's your turn." She said crossing her arms.

"Um well as soon as I started kindergarten they moved me up to the 2nd grade. Her name was Sarah Kyles, she had blonde hair blue eyes. Easily the prettiest girl in the class, but also the meanest." Reid finally told her slightly embarrassed.

"Oh come on all those brains and you still fall for the mean girl!" Nicole replied in a playful manner. "And here I thought the brains made you brighter than any other man. But really you're all just the same." She said with a shake of her head.

"Hey I was 5 at the time the cognitive abilities of a child are very limited! I very much had no choice in who I liked!" He said defensively.

"Oh, Spencer Reid. Don't you know anything? We never truly choose who we like. Our heart merely decides without our brains knowledge."

"Actually love is just a combination of the hormones serotonin, dopamine, and norepinephrine. So technically it does take place in the brain." Reid said correcting her.

Nicole busted out laughing, "Why do you have to ruin my profound statements with science?" He couldn't help but laugh with her. "Ok so this question will be more to your liking what was your favorite movie as a kid?"

He chuckled, "Toy story. I loved the idea that my toys could come to life when I wasn't watching."

She started laughing, "Aww, I can just imagine little Spencer now. Running to see if he can catch his toys moving." He rolled his eyes at her. "Running to your mom to show her that your toy moved an inch when it really didn't."

"Ok so what was your favorite movie?" He asked.

"The Little Mermaid." She said with a laugh.

"And now I'm imagining a little girl pretending she's a mermaid."

"Yup. Used to sing the songs and everything. 'I wanna go where the people are. I wanna see wanna see them dancing. Walking around on those-what do you call 'em? Oh feet!'" She sang a verse and then laughed. He chuckled but was surprised to find she actually had a beautiful voice. (No, I do not own the song or the movie it came from.)

"You know I'm quite impressed. I think your dream of being a mermaid could still come true." Reid said with a smirk.

Nicole busted out laughing, "Oh shut up!" She said smacking his arm.

He looked offended, "Did you just assault me?"

"Yes and I can do it again." She joked putting her fists up. "I'm feistier than I look." He started laughing at her. Reid had never found it so easy to talk to, well anyone before. But of course it had to be someone who was trapped in a room with him held against their will.


End file.
